Merged Dimensions
by Sicarius Void
Summary: What if there was a legend that no-one knew about except for her Grace? Listen to her story as she tells of a time where three important Links met to take down a similar evil.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Sicarius Void here! This story was written along with a friend of mine. This story is my second one, along with Daily Life with a Monster Girl called Stressful days and wonderful memories.

With that, here we go. Not rushed, just purposely shortened.

* * *

At first there was nothing; darkness. There wasn't a balance of heat nor cold. There wasn't even a feeling of falling. A thought of death crosses the mind. Suddenly a bright light blinds you. When your eyes adjust you see a woman. A woman with golden hair that falls freely down her shoulders. Her eyes have a sense of serenity in them that lets you know to not be afraid. After what felt like eternity, she speaks.

"Welcome" she says, "Would you like to hear a story?"

"I am Hylia, though no-one knows that anymore. I go by a more common name...Zelda. Many have heard of the Hero of Time and his great accomplishments. And many know about the Hero of Twilight and how he saved the realm of light and twilight, even while cursed. And everyone knows of my champion and love, the Hero of Skyloft." Suddenly images of blond haired, blue eyed men clad in green tunics flash through your mind. Their faces all so similar, yet so different. The common theme with them was that their faces held looks of war. Hylia beckons you closer, bringing you out of the darkness and into the warm sensation that is light.

"But no-one knows of the legend that brought them together. This is the story I shall tell you, in hopes that you will understand." your eyelids become heavy with slumber. And soon, you fall asleep, listening to Her Grace's words.

"And this, is where it all began."


	2. Chapter 2

Just so everyone knows, this story is in Hylia's perspective (mostly). This chapter is loosely based on the Skyward Sword manga. Keep in mind I haven't read the manga in a long while, so someone call me out on some mistakes I may make in this chapter. Thank you.

* * *

We begin the forgotten legend with the hero that began vanquished it first. Link of Skyloft. He was a brave soul when I first met him as I arrived on my red Loftwing. His sharp blue eyes showed no fear as both the Loftwing and the warrior stared each other down. To calm them both, I began to speak.

"I am the Goddess, Hylia, and I come looking for a warrior."

"Bah!" says my Loftwing, "None of these look worthy enough to be my rider." From the crowd of humans, the man with blue eyes with unwavering courage spoke.

"How dare you speak like that! Even if we die, we'll die fighting!"

* * *

Hylia stops and turns to you with a smile on her face. Her smile seems to bring joy to you.  
"To this day, I still don't know what it is, but something in those words made me...attracted to him."

* * *

My eyes look into his, and I ask, "What is your name?" He returns the gaze and, without looking away, tells me "I am Link, Champion of the people. How may we be of service, lady Hylia?" One of the men standing next to him shout "Link! How can you believe this woman is the Goddess Hylia?" He was right to be suspicious of me, but I hadn't time to waste. From thin air I produced a sword- The Master Sword. The sword that repels evil at its appearance. I presented the sword to Link and explained this to him. To me surprise, he steps away from it. "I'm sorry, Lady Hylia" he begins, "but I cannot accept this. My honor long since tarnished, therefore I am not worthy to wield a blade as magnificent as this." I shook my head in defiance.

"Link, if I thought you weren't worthy I would not be here. The sword will tell you if you are worthy of being its wielder." Link hesitated, but walked closer to me, each step heavier than the next. When he was so close I could see the scars on his face I realized...he was much taller than I. And his eyes are a pretty shade of blue.

I, being a Messenger of the Goddesses, felt strange feelings for this mortal. If it weren't for my long white dress he would have seen my knees go weak. I presented the sword before him. "There is only one flaw with the Master Sword; it must be reforged from the blood of Man and the fires of war. Only then will it be brought to its full power."

Link ordered his men to take the remains to the forge and prepare it for reforging. One by one the men working on the sword cut their palms and placed them over the charcoal, where it sizzled on the hot rocks. Then the reforging began.

Each hammer that pounded on the sword sounded like thunder reverberating through the area. I heard it from the room that I sat in. Link was generous enough to allow me gentle hospitality until the sword was complete. I looked out through the window to see children playing while their parents scooted them along. Men rushed from one place to another carrying swords and shields. It pained me to watch as they prepared to sacrifice themselves to protect the ones they love. Love. It's a strange feeling that has been tugging at my heart ever since I was in the presence of Link. He was handsome, true, but I am a messenger, only to serve.

The door opened behind me. As I turned it was Link carrying a silver tray with a cup.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked. His kindness was something else that drew me to him. I nodded and watched as he walked over and placed the tray on a table near me. As he turned to leave I couldn't resist and grabbed his arm.

"Please, stay with me, just for a little while." I said before stopping myself. Link looked at me with curiosity. But nonetheless he pulled up a chair and sat with me. The courage I previously had left me. I felt like a mortal girl before him.

"What made you come here?" Link asked. I looked at him with confusion. "Were you forced here?"

"No,no, I...was sent here by the Goddesses to find someone with the courage to defeat the evil that is Demise. I've searched far and wide, but I haven't found anyone with the courage that you have, Link. You're the world's only hope to save this world, and many others to come." I watched as Link took in all of this information. I knew I was putting a lot of pressure on him, and I would understand if he didn't accept right away.

"What would I need, besides the Master Sword?" he asked.

"Your Courage will keep you alive. I promise." I said with a smile. He knew the risks, and was willing to die for them. That is a reason I…

* * *

Cliffhanger! I've always read Fanfictions with these so I thought I'd give it a try. R&R, and wait until next time!


End file.
